Building Bridges
by James8
Summary: Eomer decides to make amends with Legolas and Gimli.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine I'm just borrowing them for a bit and will return them without harm.  
  
Also a cookie to anybody that finds the line I borrowed from Tolkien. Kinda obvious but hey. Thought it was neat so....  
  
I also have a challenge for you all of you. Since everyone seems all hell bent to give them to me heres mine. Halloween is my favorite time of year so I want a story that deals with ghosts or what have you. I know middle earth probably didn't celebrate this holiday so as long as it has to deal with the spooky or supernatural it's a go. The only rules are it has to deal with the members of the Fellowship and it has to be a complete story. Oh and it must be done by Halloween.   
  
That's my challenge let's see how many of you can come up with something. You have nearly two months so --- I had better see something. Or I will hold the twins ransom along with the rest of the gang and you will all suffer.  
  
Thanx to all my old reviewers and my new ones. I love hearing from you all and I'll try to get back to you all as soon as possible. It's been pretty hectic here for the last several weeks. Everyone's preparing for school and what have you. It's nuts. So thanx again and enjoy the story.  
  
James 


	2. Building Bridges

Building Bridges  
  
Eomer stood near his tent giving a sigh. He didn't think that the elf and the dwarf had forgiven him for the slight made upon their first meeting. He had come to this conclusion when he found out that the two were avoiding his company. If he walked up, they walked away. If he left, they entered. All together they had probably spoken only thirty words to each other since they had begun to travel with Aragorn. They did not need such grievances in this war. Amends needed to be made though he was loath to do it.  
  
Girding himself with every intention of healing the rift between them he headed to were he had last seen the pair. Legolas was perched on a rock with his back toward the man. Gimli was standing in front of the elf telling some story while he gestured with his hands. Even though the elf did not move Eomer had no doubt that the elf knew he was there. Gimli noticing the man had stopped his story, fixing his dark eyes on him.  
  
"Greeting Horsemaster."  
  
Eomer bit back a sigh. The title of Horsemaster sounded like such an insult coming from the dwarf. "Good eve Master Dwarf, Master Elf."  
  
Legolas nodded but remained silent.  
  
Gimli raised busy eyebrows. "Is there something we can do for you?"  
  
Eomer had a sinking feeling. This wasn't going to be easy. He had no idea what to say to the pair. Steeling his resolve he turned to Legolas. "Master Elf, I was wondering about Arod. His former master was a good man and a dear friend. I would see how his beloved mount is faring."  
  
Immediately after he finished saying that Eomer could have kicked himself. It sounded as though he did not trust Legolas' care of the beast. Eomer could tell that Gimli took offense on the elf's behalf. The dwarf's posture stiffened and his dark eyes glittered with anger. There was also the fact that the dwarf was fingering his axe like he wanted to use it on the man.  
  
Legolas just looked at him with those strange eyes, his placid features showing no emotions. Finally he nodded raising his head to give a melodious whistle. There was an answering whinny and Arod came galloping through the camp. The horse shook his gray mane as it slid to a stop behind the elf. Legolas rose gracefully whispering in elvish as the stallion nudged the elf in the back.  
  
Eomer couldn't help but be impressed. No more so then when the elf had removed the saddle and bridle. "You do not keep him tethered?"  
  
"No. He is free to come and go as he pleases." Legolas answered.  
  
Eomer briefly wished for the elf's gift as he reached out to stroke the gray's neck. Arod snorted moving away from the man's hand to dance around the elf. Confused at the horse's actions Eomer again tried to touch the horse. Arod snorted easily evading the man. He turned to the elf half angry and half in confusion. "Why can I not touch him?"  
  
Legolas looked at him calmly. "He has had an elf for a rider."  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Eomer demanded. He thought he heard the dwarf snicker behind him but he ignored it. "What have you done to my horse?!"  
  
Something dangerous flashed through Legolas' eyes. He opened his mouth for a retort but was interrupted by a voice behind him.  
  
"When a horse takes an elf for a rider they will tolerate no other." Aragorn answered. He stepped between the man and the elf ending their hostile glares. "Eomer may I speak with you a moment?"  
  
Eomer nodded following Aragorn away from the pair. They had moved a good distance before Aragorn glanced back before turning to Eomer with a smile.  
  
"You have to be careful, elves have very sharp hearing." Aragorn said pitching his voice low.  
  
Eomer snorted.  
  
Aragorn chuckled. "Let me give you some advice. Befriend one and you'll befriend the other, make an enemy of one and you'll be facing both."  
  
"I have no wish to befriend either of them." When Aragorn didn't reply Eomer feeling he had to justify himself continued. "They are both stubborn, rude, and quick to temper."  
  
"They are also an elf and a dwarf." Aragorn paused letting the thought settle in. "They are friends."  
  
"Why are you so concerned?" Eomer asked eyes narrowed.  
  
"Because you are my friend just as they are."  
  
"So why am I getting chastised like this?"  
  
To Eomer's astonishment Aragorn began to laugh. "Because I for one choose to face them separately."  
  
"You're saying that I should speak to them separately?"  
  
"It's just a suggestion." With a final pat on Eomer's shoulder Aragorn turned and headed back into the camp. He stopped turning back to the rider. "Another word of advice Eomer. Try talking to Legolas first."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Four days later Eomer moved away from camp to where the horses were being tethered. He gave a small growl of frustration as he walked through the moonlit land. He gave no notice to the few guards that stood at the perimeter of the camp.  
  
Eomer had taken a more strategic approach to the situation between the dwarf and the elf. It had become a private war for him, as they would not so easily best him. He had taken to following Legolas and Gimli around camp watching and cataloguing their movements and actions. How they had interacted with others. What was acceptable and what wasn't.  
  
But it was all in vain.  
  
It really didn't help that when Eomer had taken a plate of food to the elf, Legolas had ended up wearing it. It wasn't his fault though, really it wasn't. A friend of Eomer's had given him a friendly slap on the back just as he stumbled. The plate of food had gone sailing through the air to land unceremoniously on the elf's lap. Eomer at that point figured he was dead but the elf had stood excusing himself to clean up.  
  
The dwarf was another matter entirely. Nothing he said seemed to agree with the smaller being. He was sure the dwarf was just adding notches after his name every time they talked. They had had two arguments in as many days that had almost led to blows. Aragorn, Legolas, and the other warriors had pulled them apart. Aragorn had actually thrown a bucket of water on them with the muttered comment that it worked well on dogs. The elf and the dwarf had smiled at the comment before disappearing to the other side of camp.   
  
Eomer walked into the milling bodies reaching out to stroke the horses' muzzles or brushing shoulders. Some of the horses' whickered in greeting while others bumped the man affectionately. Feeling more at ease he found a large rock in the center of the herd sitting down to relax. He rolled his shoulders easing the tightness that had settled there.   
  
"Seeking solace from your four legged companions my Lord?"  
  
At the gentle voice Eomer whirled around startled. Legolas stood behind him leaning against one of the horses. Eomer felt ire rise up within him at the sight of the elf. He really didn't want another argument to start up between them and for the moment wanted peace. He felt like he had been doing all the work for the last few days and granted it had not gone the way he wanted but he wasn't getting any help from them either.  
  
"Just seeking peace and time alone." Eomer answered gruffly.  
  
"It is a beautiful night for contemplation."  
  
Eomer turned to look at the elf and found the ethereal being staring up into the heavens. He could have sworn there was a faint glow about the elf. His resolve hardened when the elf turned those dark eyes back towards him. Feeling grumpy again he turned away. He reached up to stroke a muzzle as a nearby horse poked him gently in the side. He murmured softly in his own tongue.  
  
"That, I guess is the language of the Rohirrim," said Legolas; "for it is like to this land itself; rich and rolling in part, and else hard and stern as the mountains. But I can not guess what it means..." The elf cocked his head to the side. "What is it you said?"  
  
"I told him to rest easy we have a long ride ahead of us." Eomer answered. "That he has done well for his rider this day."  
  
"You breed fine horses."  
  
"Ours are the best Middle Earth has to offer. Our animals descend from the Mearas after all."  
  
"They would give our elvish mounts a challenge."  
  
Eomer turned curious then. "It is true then elvish horses are different? That their life span is that of their riders? That they can disappear at will?"   
  
Legolas shook his head a faint smile forming at the corners of his mouth. "No Eomer, I'm afraid the tales told of the horses are greatly exaggerated just like the stories told of my people."  
  
Eomer openly studied the elf before him. "I guess we both have a lot to learn about each others race."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Eomer made his way to the cooking fire the next morning where Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli were gathered. Aragorn and Legolas greeted him warmly as he sat down. Legolas handed him a small bowl containing porridge. With a twinkle in the elf's eye he said something softly in his own tongue to Aragorn. Gimli had to pound the ranger on his back as he began to choke.  
  
"Legolas!" The ranger admonished.  
  
Eomer looked at the elf cautiously. "What did you say?"  
  
"I was asking Aragorn whether he thought porridge would be a good look for you." Legolas replied innocently.  
  
Gimli chuckled. "I was thinking he would do better if he stood a head taller."  
  
Eomer stared at the dwarf a moment deciding if the dwarf was jesting with him or not. Aragorn and Legolas both laughed at the dwarf's comment. It took Eomer a moment to realize that was Gimli's way. The dwarf would make scathing comments towards his friends but there was no real bite behind the words.  
  
"What are you laughing at you pointy eared twig?" Gimli growled cuffing the elf alongside the head. "Wasn't it you that spilled the soup on our dear Gandalf during our travels?"  
  
Legolas' eyes widened. "That was Aragorn's fault!"  
  
Eomer snickered. "I thought elves were graceful on their feet."  
  
Gimli studied the man a moment. "Then you do not know elves that well."  
  
"Oh Gimli," Legolas replied archly. "And you would know this from your vast experience with elves?"   
  
Eomer laughed loudly. "I think you're right Gimli. Legolas should have been able to avoid that plate yesterday."  
  
Gimli's growling laugh echoed around the fire only to be joined by the men. "There lad, now you're thinking like a dwarf." 


End file.
